Not total opposites? A Kyoya Love Story
by RabiDUicorN
Summary: KyoyaXOC, He finally meets a girl, worth the chase, who infuriates and annoys him to the brink of desperation, and he to her, Yet, they love each other to death, no matter what happens.
1. Prologue

You might think that being the daughter of two boring business people would turn me into a pod person, cookie cut perfectionist, devil with no soul, but it hasn't.

I, Katsue Miyamoto, am an artist. And photographer. And computer wiz. And closet Burlesque dancer; can't forget that one. Not expecting that? Well, get used to it. I love doing it and its an amazing way to stay slim.

My dad is the King of Infomercials, selling from fly swatters to cooking spray for your grill. His commercials are wacky and he may seem like a funny guy, but once the cameras are off, his personality shuts down.

My mom took the educational approach and is owner and headmaster of St. Mystere Boarding School for Girls. She is the strict and no nonsense headmistress that every one hates.

How do I know?

Because I've been going to St. Mystere since I was five years old, and being the Headmistress's daughter doesn't exactly get you in the high ranks of social hierarchy.

I have never cared about being popular, but there is a limit from being unpopular, to being the most hated girl in school. Everyone thinks my grades are fixed, I get special treatment, and that I pass grades because my dearest mother helps me.

Not true. I work my ass off for those grades, I sure as Hell don't get special treatment, and my mother would rather be shot than help me in anything school related. She believes that a "_true St. Mystere graduate_" needs to do the work on her own.

Luckily, the girls at my school are fairly weak, so fighting them off isn't a problem; the problem is, fighting them off.

With the many fights they have instigated, they can hit me as much as they want and I can't say anything. I so much as break one of their nails and they go crying to the co headmistress, Miss. Lovegood, and its automatic suspension for me.

But who cares? Apparently my mother had had enough of me "disgracing the school name" and expelled me. She transferred me to another school; Ouran Academy.

I went with her to explore the inside one day, a huge ass school (I_ know_ I'm gonna get lost), a decent amount of guys, rotten marshmallow uniforms for girls (I am not wearing that), and apparently something called a host club.

I heard more than half of the female population talking about them; a slew of handsome, rich young gentleman, who spend their time entertaining young ladies?

So basically, I'm going to a school where they allow the male population to treat girls like toys?

Oh. Joy


	2. First Day? Not so good

"Don't go anywhere near the Host Club," commanded my brother Ryuu.

Did I forget to mention him? Oh, well, I have one older brother named Ryuu. He's been a third year at Ouran, while I had to suffer through our mother's school. He's the stereotypical brother that every girl wants; plays a sport (Kendo), is decent in the looks department (Based on the number of girlfriends he's had (2)), and of course, is overly protective when it comes to his little sister and her dating boys.

I stretched my arms lazily above my head, "don't worry about it bro, wasn't planning on it."

He always walked to Ouran, he's cool like that, doesn't care a lot about the money, and like he always says, walking is the best exercise. Today, I tagged along, seeing as how this was my first day at Ouran.

I stooped down to straighten my thigh high socks. You know that pattern that has those big squares, but it's not exactly plaid; I don't know how to call it.

Thankfully, no marshmallow dress for me. I managed to convince my mother that if I had to wear the dress, I would fail my classes.

Obviously, that dress just stifles my personality, too conformist. Whoa, I sounded like those Goth kids on South Park. Ha! Got to love that show! Kyle and Stan forever!

Anyhoo, what consisted of my outfit was a light green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow with a black sweater vest over it, a silver plaid skirt that reached mid thigh, my rocking sort of plaid green square socks with a black background, and black converse that had rainbow shoelaces.

Reason for so much green? I'm in love with Harry Potter, and I took multiple sorting hat quizzes and I'm a Slytherin. But don't worry, I'm not a weirdo who's obsessed, I do wear other colors. Plus, green just looks on me.

"That's good," Ryuu said interrupting my train of thought. "By the way," he started, "are you working today?"

Ryuu was the only one who knew about me working at a burlesque house. The only way he knows is because he caught me. The way he caught me was because he went in with a couple of his friends. Once he saw me onstage he jumped up, dragged me off, and let me tell you what happened next wasn't pretty.

Even after the yelling, and explaining how I came to work here even though I was only sixteen, (seventeen being the age that I could actually start (hello it's called faking id people)), I ended up threatening him saying that if he ever told mom I worked at a burlesque house, I would tell mom he went with his friends to the same house. We're even.

"Yep, you know what to tell mom." I said. "Katsue, I don't like you working there," He worried. "You've told me before, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, I can tie my own shoelaces and everything."

"Besides," I said, "I'm seventeen now, now need to worry about me getting caught."

He chuckled and ruffled my white blonde hair; a stark contrast to his dark brown. "Just be careful Katsue, I don't want my baby sister getting hurt."

I playfully smacked his hand away. "Oh don't worry, I perfected the knee-to-groin move you taught me, any guy who tries anything, gets a swift de-manning from me."

"That's my sis," he said laughing, and we walked in silence the rest of the way.

I parted ways with Ryuu and started walking off to my first class. Of course not without getting weird looks along the way. I ignored them. I took out my favorite pair of sunglasses, so dark no one can see your eyes, and put them on.

That way I could survey the student body, and no one would know where I'm looking.

I got to my class, 2-C, and took off my sunglasses, I opened the door, and was instantly met by a bout of silence that clung to the air like a damp towel.

I walked in, and chose an empty desk by the window. Slowly conversations resumed, obviously about me.

No, I'm not a conceited person who thinks that the world revolves around me; it's just kind of hard not to distinguish the points and stares from 25 pairs of eyes.

I was rifling through my backpack looking for my sketchbook and pencil to be able to sketch the sakura tree in the courtyard, when I felt a presence next to me. I looked up.

A blonde boy stood next to me. From what I could tell, he was handsome, charming, and looking into his eyes, (that's what I do to be able to know people) I could tell he was a pretty nice guy.

"Good Morning, fair maiden," He said with a flourish, "I am Tamaki Suoh, and I would love to welcome you to our lovely class." A rose appeared in his hand, as he tried to hand it to me. His other hand extended.

I grabbed the rose, smelled it and placed it lightly on my desk. Roses are a perfect specimen to draw.

Next, I grabbed his other hand twisted it to the side and gave him a firm handshake.

"The name's Katsue, Katsue Miyamoto, and please, stop with the act, I'm touched, the rose is pretty, but I'm not easily swayed over princely looks."

The blonde's face, well I guess its Tamaki now, fell a little but quickly perked back up.

"Oh? Then what do you prefer dear Katsue? The Wild Type? The Lolita Type? Or maybe," his flourished hands pointed towards a boy with black hair and glasses typing away on a laptop, "The Cool Type?"

I looked at the guy tap-tapping away on his laptop. No emotion, no expression, no…nothing. He seems pretty boring to me. But of course, I must be polite. Something mother always taught me.

I eyed them both, "Oh! You two must be a part of that oh so famous host club I keep hearing about." "Am I right?"

I did my best to keep up my innocent act, on the surface my eyes were big and curious, my lips pouted ever so slightly. Underneath the surface, I was boiling. I had wanted to sketch out the sakura tree, and this, this, imbecile had interrupted me. And for what? More business for his goddamn host club?

Now waiting for a reply, I grabbed my sketchpad and charcoal pencil and quickly sketched the tree, holding up my hand so he wouldn't speak.

A few quick strokes for the trunk, add depth for the branches, shadow off the base, layer the leaves, and add the finishing touches to add depth and perception. Finished.

I took out the box of oil pastels I had in my bag, and was about to start coloring it in when I heard a gasp.

"Mommy! Look at the beautiful copy of the sakura tree Katsue has drawn!" He grabbed the edge of my paper from the book and ripped it out, leaving a nice tear at the top of the book, while he walked over to "Mommy" completely oblivious to the damage he had done.

My eyes widened, the left one twitched, I got up and yanked the sketch from his hand.

"Never, ever grab what I'm drawing from my sketch book! Don't you know it's considered bad luck to rip pages out of your book! Don't you know how important this book is to me? You imbecile! Couldn't you have asked permission? What is your problem? I barely know you! How dare you! Just because you run that damned host club doesn't mean the entire female population will swoon at your feet!"

I yelled at him, I know it might have seemed I was taking it too far, but seriously I could have cared less. I had a good reason.

That sketch book was given to me by my grandfather before he died. It had doodles everywhere. Pages upon endless pages of drawings, some even he did. The sketchbook has been perfectly intact since he gave it to me when I was four years old.

My Grandfather; the only sane one in my family besides Ryuu. He taught me how to draw, to have fun, let go of the risks, and to just live. He died when I was ten, but ever since I was four he and I would spend hours drawing in the sketchbook he gave me for my birthday in his study.

I felt tears begin to prick my eyes but I held them back. I grabbed everything off my desk and ran out of the classroom. The only thing I had left of my grandfather was massacred. I heard a voice calling out,

"Katsue! Wait, I'm sor-"

I slammed the door before I could hear the rest. Tears were streaming down my face. I looked at the sketchbook to examine the damage. If it had only been one page that would have been fine, but in his excited frenzy he had pulled so hard that the glue holding the pages together was coming undone.

At least, ten pages were being held by a thread, and some had rips on the corners, searing through some of the drawings. I ran to the nearest bathroom and cried. I must have looked pathetic. So much for a great first day.

Tamaki POV:

Why was she so upset? I turned to Kyoya. Before I opened my mouth he already had the answer.

"Katsue Miyamoto. Father is the King of Infomercials; Mother owns and is Headmistress of St. Mystere Academy for Girls. One older brother, Ryuu Miyamoto, who is on the Kendo team with Mori. 5'2 in height, 106 lbs, sea green eyes, with natural white blonde hair inherited from grandfather. Expelled by her own mother from St. Mystere. Very influential in the art industry. She has traveled from Europe to America showcasing her own original works. The reason she was so upset is because the book you ripped was the last remnant of her grandfather, the family member she was closest to."

"Oh my." I was surprised when she yelled at me, but now I see she had reason.

"Kyoya we must give her an invitation to the Host Club so we can apologize to her properly."

"I feel terrible about what I have done."


End file.
